A mots couverts
by Archea
Summary: Où l'on installe Internet square Grimmauld pendant le tome 5, afin que Sirius occupe ses journées... avec quelques conséquences imprévues. Slash SB/SS.


**Disclaimer: **Nan, toujours pas elle. Mais vous avez une chance au grattage.

**Le mot de l'auteure :** Fic-cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Oceano Nox. En anglais, « a gay dog » signifie à l'origine un « chaud lapin » ou un « gai luron ».

**A mots couverts**

« Tout ce qui est profond aime le masque. »

Nietzsche, _Par-delà le bien et le mal_.

**1. Profil.**

Gaydog34. Homme célibataire, gay, 34 ans, brun aux yeux clairs. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, svelte, musclé, bien de sa personne (une circonstance indépendante de ma volonté m'interdit d'afficher ma photo sur MagicMeetic). Splendide réputation sexuelle en 1978. Rattrapé par la célébrité à l'insu de mon plein gré, j'ai dû m'isoler quelques années de la scène publique pour une cure de repos en milieu marin. De retour à Londres, je mène une vie excessivement sédentaire et cherche un correspondant avec qui discuter Quidditch et plus si affinités. Mages noirs et Mangemorts s'abstenir.

Qualités : franc du collier, loyal, d'une résistance physique à toute épreuve. Hobbies : sports en chambre, mots croisés, étude comparative des grands crus écossais.

**2. Réponse.**

Bonjour, Gaydog34.

J'admets que jusqu'à date récente, il n'entrait pas dans mes habitudes de me livrer à un inconnu : j'ai tenté l'expérience quand j'avais vingt ans et elle m'a un peu trop marqué à mon goût. Si je récidive aujourd'hui, c'est que j'éprouve le besoin - nouveau pour moi - de communiquer avec un specimen de mon sexe et de ma classe d'âge. La solitude est une excellente mesure préventive contre les nuisances de voisinage, et Merlin sait si le mien me donne sur les nerfs. Mais à la longue, c'est elle qui m'énerve. Je m'en suis donc ouvert à mon mentor — un Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout qui met son grain de sucre dans ma vie depuis plus de quinze ans — en lui demandant son avis. Il m'a répondu : « Mon garçon, il faut vivre avec son temps. Autrefois, on nous trouvait un jeune correspondant allemand pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ; aujourd'hui, il y a MagicMeetic. Bonbon ? »

Votre profil a retenu mon attention. Il témoigne d'un homme vaillant, alerte et sensible — une espèce en voie de disparition de nos jours. Vos derniers mots montrent que vous êtes conscient de l'époque... troublée où nous vivons (à qui le dites-vous !). En cela vous vous distinguez des imbéciles qui nous entourent, à commencer par ceux qui nous gouvernent, et j'apprécierais de mieux vous connaître si l'idée vous agrée.

Nous pourrions, au moins dans un premier temps, correspondre anonymement par l'entremise de ce site. J'ignore si je réponds à vos goûts (voyez mon profil) mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien, comme je l'entend souvent dire à mes deux employeurs actuels. Le Quidditch n'est guère ma tasse de thé, mais tout ce qui touche à la distillation m'intéresse et il m'arrive de mettre le nez dans un mots croisés. Je sais ensorceler les esprits et emprisonner les sens, même si j'avoue manquer un peu de pratique. En revanche, j'ai un solide fond théorique : mon premier métier me donne en effet accès à une bibliothèque dont la Section Interdite comprend, entre autres inédits, la _Gymnastique du Guerrier Gay_ de Godric Gryffondor et les _Soixante-Neuf Sorts Salaces_ de Salazar Serpentard — deux ouvrages passablement instructifs.

Dans l'attente d'une éventuelle réponse de votre part, je me permets de vous souhaiter une bonne journée.

Noir Désir

**3. Profil (bis). **

Noir Désir. Homme célibataire, gay, 34 ans, brun aux yeux noirs. Un mètre quatre-vingt-huit, prestance naturelle, démarche princière. Faciès légèrement insolite, mais qu'importe le chaudron pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse ? Diplômé en neurobiochimie, nominé pour l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Une erreur de jeunesse ayant mis fin à mes espoirs de carrière, je me consacre désormais à des tâches édifiantes mais placées sous le sceau de la stricte confidentialité. Je cherche un homme à mon image, déjà meurtri par la vie, que je comprendrais et qui ferait son possible pour me comprendre. Lunettards et loups-garous s'abstenir.

Qualités : sévère mais juste, réaliste, spirituel. Hobbies : botanique, télépathie, tricot, arts occultes.

**4. Rebond.**

Bonjour Noir Désir,

J'espère que tu ne seras pas choqué si je te tutoie d'emblée. Outre que j'ai été très mal élevé, c'est un signal de confiance. J'ai beau savoir d'expérience qu'on ne peut se fier à personne, j'aimerais faire une exception pour toi parce qu'il y a dans ton message quelque chose qui me parle très fort. Ton « erreur de jeunesse », peut-être... bienvenue au club ! Et ton allusion lucide à nos temps difficiles. Je n'en dirai pas plus parce que mon colocataire, qui est aussi mon Jiminy Cricket assermenté, m'a bien sermonné sur les dangers d'Internet, du style pas un mot sur Tu-Sais-Qui, va savoir qui administre ce genre de site, vivons heureux vivons cachés, blablabla. Motus, donc, mais ça fait du bien de constater qu'on n'est pas seul à se ronger les sangs sur l'actualité sorcière.

Donc oui, ça m'intéresserait rudement de correspondre avec toi. (Au passage, tu devrais changer ta photo sur le site, elle est tellement sombre qu'on ne te distingue pas du tout. J'ignore où elle a été prise — Gringotts, troisième sous-sol ? — mais certainement à un endroit qui n'a pas vu la lumière depuis longtemps.) Côté hobbies, je crains de te décevoir. Botanique ? J'ai compris à seize ans que les belles plantes n'avaient aucune chance de m'intéresser. Télépathie ? On m'a assez répété que je n'avais rien dans le cerveau. Pour l'occultisme, cela dit, tu es bien tombé : j'en connais un rayon. Mes parents collectionnaient les classiques du genre et quand j'étais petit, Maman venait tous les soirs me border dans mon lit et me lire les _Maléfices de Morgane_ jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

(Depuis c'est moi qui lui lis _Playmage_ à haute voix pour lui changer les idées. Sans grand succès. Elle a naturellement les idées noires, ma vieille mère.)

Et si je te scannais quelques _Maléfices_ contre morceaux choisis de tes « inédits » ? Prêt interbibliothécaire entre adultes consentants, hé ? Je me pourlèche d'avance les babines!

En te souhaitant à toi aussi une très bonne journée,

Gaydog34

**5. Commentaire.**

- ... je coupe avec l'atout... j'emporte la donne... et trois de mieux ! A toi de distribuer, Sirius... Sirius... _Sirius_ !

- Pardon, j'étais dans la lune. Crime de lèse-Moony, hé ?

- Avoue que tu pensais à M. Carré Blanc et je te pardonne.

- Noir Désir !

- Avec toi, c'est du pareil au même. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que vos têtes-à-tête se passent à commenter les dernières statistiques du Ministère sur les flux horaires de transplanage.

- Tu me fais injure, Remus. D'abord il est hyper intelligent et cultivé — tiens, il faudra que je lui demande s'il était à Serdaigle de notre temps — et j'apprends beaucoup de choses avec lui. Bien plus qu'avec Witchipédia. Et puis il a un humour décapant, un sens inouï de la formule, et lui dit que j'ai un franc-parler rafraîchissant, et je suis sûr qu'il le pense en plus, et... tu as fini de te poiler comme un boursouf ?

- On m'aurait dit que le grand Padfoot, le fléau de Serpentard, cachait une âme de midinette sous ses dehors hirsutes...

- Je ne suis pas une midinette !

- Blague à part, Sirius, je suis un peu inquiet. Ce n'est pas la conjoncture idéale pour te répandre en confidences sur un site d'accès public.

- Qui a suggéré d'installer Internet dans cette maison ?

- Je pensais que tu t'en servirais pour passer le temps intelligemment !

- Définis « intelligemment ».

- Mais... je ne sais pas, moi... collecter des informations utiles à l'Ordre... lire la presse en ligne... fréquenter le site Amazon, comme moi...

- J'ai déjà une virago dans ma vie, merci.

- C'est une interface pour commander des livres, ignare !

- Moony, Moony, Moony. Il n'y a que toi pour t'imaginer qu'on rencontre l'âme sœur chez les bouquinistes.

- Je vois. D'encyclopédie vivante, M. Carré Blanc est promu à la dignité d'âme sœur.

- Jaloux ?

- Non, méfiant. Sirius... je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais... tu ne lui as pas parlé d'Azkaban ?

- Non. J'ai juste laissé entendre qu'il y avait des zones d'ombre dans ma vie et il s'est montré incroyablement compréhensif. Remus, il est du bon côté de la guerre, je l'ai senti d'instinct.

- Je veux bien le croire, mais tu vas me jurer de ne rien dire qui puisse te mettre en danger et de ne pas chercher à le rencontrer avant que ton innocence ait été officiellement prouvée.

- Parole de Maraudeur.

- Parole de... oh, voilà qui me rassure, on peut dire...

**6. Dialogue.**

**Bienvenue sur MagicMeetic, premier site de rencontres sorcières en Angleterre.**

**Membres en ligne (1)** : Citron Empressé, Gaydog34, Minnie la Minette, Noir Désir, Petit Charmeur, Pompomgirl, Rita Plum'Art.

Gaydog34 : Bonsoir, toi.

Noir Désir : Bonsoir, Dog. J'ai la réponse à ta question...

G : Chic ! Alors ?

ND : Alors je déconseille l'usage du white spirit à toute fin autre que domestique. En revanche, si tu ajoutes une pincée d'antimoine à une base de menthe poivrée, de chanvre et de félix félicis, que tu laisses macérer une heure à feu doux et que tu rajoutes un sort d'_Intensio_ juste avant de consommer, non seulement tu auras le trip du siècle mais tu ne souffriras d'aucun effet secondaire déplaisant.

G : Magistral. Tu as raté une belle carrière de gourou dans les années 70, tu sais ça ?

ND : J'avais d'autres projets à l'époque et la place était prise.

G : Et... ?

ND : Et on n'est jamais plus imbécile que quand on se croit malin.

G : Ta fameuse erreur de jeunesse ? Franchement, je doute que tu aies fait pire que moi à vingt ans. Allez, c'était quoi ?

ND : Cette question-là, Dog, je ne peux pas y répondre.

G : OK, j'insiste pas. Mais si je te dis ce que j'ai fait, moi, tu me diras ton fantasme sexuel le plus inavoué ?

ND : Toi d'abord.

G : Marché conclu. Alors voilà.

ND : Dog ?

ND : Dog, tu es toujours là ?

G : Désolé, ce n'est pas facile. Je cherche mes mots.

ND : Si tu ne les trouves pas, oublie, je comprendrai.

G : Non, tant pis, je me lance. Alors voilà. On va dire que tu fréquentes depuis l'enfance quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour toi, qui t'a soutenu dans les moments durs, qui a paré tes carences familiales, bref, quelqu'un qui occupe la première place dans ton coeur. Je ne parle pas d'une relation amoureuse, hein, juste amicale. Et un jour, cette personne meurt. Elle meurt parce que tu as fait quelque chose qui a signé son arrêt de mort. Sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, mais elle meurt. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais qu'un autre a fait le meurtre, mais ça c'est ce que tu te dis le jour. La nuit, c'est différent. La nuit, les vivants ferment les yeux sur ce qu'ils ont fait et les morts, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils font, si leur mort leur fait encore trop mal pour qu'ils dorment. Toi, tu ne fermes pas les yeux. Tu revois cette personne qui n'est plus personne sur terre, et tu te dis : c'est à cause de moi. Voilà. Tu comprends ?

G : Désir ?

G : Désir, tu es toujours là ?

ND : Je suis là. Et je comprends. Dog, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je comprends.

**7. Contrepoint.**

- Black, si tu pouvais fermer la bouche en bâillant, ça nous ferait un spectacle d'horreur en moins par les temps qui courent. (_Si Albus ne lève pas la séance d'ici dix minutes, j'invoque un pince-fesse chez le Lord et je file. Dog va sûrement se connecter avant le dîner, je ne veux pas le rater._ )

- Tu crains la concurrence pour tes narines ? (_Il me cherche, l'abruti, il va me trouver. Dire que sans lui je serais déjà devant mon écran...)_

- Allons, mes enfants, allons...

- Albus, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne peux pas gérer simultanément les miasmes de Black et la neutralisation des Patronus ennemis. (_En plus c'est son tour de me révéler son fantasme intime. Je parie sur un massage intégral au whisky-de-feu_...)

- Ouais, parce que ton habitat naturel est renommé pour son air vivifiant. (_J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand je lui dirai que j'adore les jeux de rôles. Surtout celui où je suis l'élève indiscipliné qui vient pour sa retenue_...)

- Ce n'est pas moi qui croupis dans l'inaction et l'alcool à 90°. (_Penser à lui citer Pline l'Ancien sur les vertus aphrodisiaques du fenouil...)._

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de lever la...

- Tu veux tester si mon poing est inactif, Servilus ? (_Il acceptera peut-être de jouer le professeur autoritaire_...).

- ... LA SEANCE, et taisez-vous donc un peu, gentlemen, vous êtes insupportables. Vrai, le jour où ces deux-là auront une conversation affable et constructive, Voldemort fera acte de pénitence devant le Magenmagot et je mangerai ma barbe à la croque-au-sel...

**8. Duo.**

**Membres en ligne **: Belle-à-triquer, Douxdingus, Gaydog34, Gigil l'Amoroso, Kreatturderêve, Noir Désir, Nymphodora, Touchezdubois.

Gaydog34 : Une zone érogène, tu es sûr ?

Noir Désir : Moi non, parce qu'il faut une souplesse que je n'ai plus pour lécher ses propres orteils, mais Godric Gryffondor est formel.

G : Vu l'état présent de mes cervicales, il ne me reste qu'à le croire sur parole.

ND : Ou te faire confirmer la chose par ton colocataire.

G : Jaloux ?

ND : Non, méfiant. Sans vouloir être indiscret, vous n'êtes pas... ?

G : Merlin, non. Il fréquente une centauresse, si tu veux tout savoir.

ND : Une centauresse ?

G : Oui, enfin lui appelle ça une Amazone mais je ne suis pas dupe. Ça lui ressemblerait bien, de cultiver un petit penchant bestial.

ND : Tant qu'il épargne tes doigts de pied, je suis satisfait.

G : Je les mets de côté pour toi.

ND : Oh ?

G : Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'inviter chez moi et je sais que ça vaut aussi pour toi. J'ai bien compris que les circonstances nous obligent tous les deux à la prudence. Mais puisque tu viens souvent à Londres, tu dois bien connaître un petit bar moldu où on pourrait se retrouver un soir, discrètement ?

ND : Si tu retires tes chaussettes dans un bar moldu, je ne garantis pas la discrétion.

G : Désir, je ne ris plus. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on se connecte tous les jours, qu'on dialogue en direct et en différé, qu'on se dit tout et qu'on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre. Oui, oui, je sais que tu bois ton café sans sucre et que tu es sensible aux chatouilles, et tu sais que j'aime le Quidditch et les sels de bain à l'ylang-ylang, et nous savons que nous venons tous les deux d'une famille dysfonctionnelle. Et avec tout ça, j'ignore jusqu'à ton prénom. Ecoute, je suis déjà trop déconnecté de la réalité pour me contenter d'une relation virtuelle. Je veux qu'on se voie pour de bon et qu'on se touche mieux encore. Pas toi ?

ND : Si... mais je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée.

G : Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

ND : Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur de te décevoir.

G : Tu rigoles !

ND : Non, je me connais. Je suis dur, froid, mordant, aigre comme la ciguë, tout sauf charismatique. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai un physique ingrat et un léger problème capillaire.

G : Pour le caractère de chien, tu trouveras à qui parler. Et le reste, je m'en fous. J'ai dit que je ne savais rien de toi mais c'est faux, j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu es intelligent, perspicace, endurant, drôle et généreux derrière ton cynisme assumé. Tu crois qu'avec ça je vais faire la fine bouche devant ton problème de cheveux ? Crois-moi, j'ai été suffisamment la victime des apparences pour ne plus leur laisser le dessus dans ma vie.

ND : Je voudrais te croire.

G : Allez, zou. Un lieu, un jour, une heure, emballez c'est pesé !

ND : Bon. Je ne connais pas de bar moldu, mais le patron du Chaudron Baveur loue une salle privée à l'étage et je peux la réserver pour nous. Demain soir vingt heures, ça t'irait ? Je suis pris jusqu'à dix-neuf heures.

G : Tiens, moi aussi. En plus mon colocataire est invité à dîner, je n'aurai pas de compte à lui rendre.

ND : Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux ?

G : Oui, Désir. Entièrement, absolument certain. A demain soir.

**9. Polyphonie.**

- Passons au petit c du point 32 : recension des foyers Mangemorts dans le Northumber... oui, Sirius ?

- Albus, peut-on speeder un peu l'ordre du jour ? Pas que je veuille vous mettre dehors mais il est déjà dix-huit heures quarante. Puisque Molly reçoit Harry et Remus à dîner, elle a sûrement envie de rentrer mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

- C'est gentil à vous de planifier mon agenda domestique, Sirius. Mais en bonne ménagère de plus de cinquante ans, j'ai préparé mon gratin d'échalottes avant de venir.

- Voyons, ma chérie, Sirius partait d'une bonne intention...

- ... et il a fini les pieds dans le plat, selon sa bonne habitude.

- La ferme, Snape. Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'y connaissais en dîners de famille.

- Albus, vous n'oublierez pas d'informer nos Cinquièmes Années qu'Azkaban délivre des diplômes d'arts ménagers.

- Comme m'écrivait récemment un ami cher, on n'est jamais plus imbécile que quand on se croit malin.

- ... ?!

- Et tac ! Bluffé, Servilus ?

- Pas au point de sortir l'ylang-ylang, Gaydog34 !

- ... ?!

- Albus, auriez-vous institué un nouveau code secret sans m'avertir ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Alastor.

- Oh putain de bordel de... Merlin, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi !

- Sirius Black, il y a des enfants dans cette pièce ! Arthur, dis-lui de modérer son langage.

- Parrain, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Bon sang, Lupin, le jour commence à peine à tomber. Maîtrisez-vous, mon vieux ! Snape, allez donc lui chercher un fond de Tue-Loup au lieu de rester planté là les bras croisés.

- Non, non, Kingsley, c'est un malentendu. Notre Remus ne hurle pas à la lune, il a tout bonnement le fou-rire.

- Vous voudrez bien m'excuser, Albus, je ne pense pas que ma présence soit indispensable à vos réjouissances. Quant à toi, Black, je te conseille de fermer ton compte si tu ne veux pas recevoir une alerte signée Voldy57.

- Va te faire voir ailleurs sur le Net, Snape. Et achète-toi des lunettes : quand j'écris « Mangemorts s'abstenir », je pèse mes mots.

- Molly, je crois qu'une pause-café s'impose. Non, Harry, mieux vaut laisser ton parrain un peu seul pour l'instant. Remus, quand vous aurez retrouvé votre respiration, venez me voir. Alastor, aidez-moi à localiser les petits-beurres.

- Vérifions d'abord la présence d'un sortilège de Confusion dans la pièce, Albus. Nos troupes ont un comportement hautement suspect.

- Severus... je suis désolé...

- Ôte tes sales pattes de ma robe, Lupin, et retourne à ta centauresse !

- ... Pardon ?

- Vous l'entendez, Albus ? _Finite Incantatem_...

- Le seul sortilège actuellement en jeu, mon cher Alastor, est plus ancien que la plus ancestrale des magies et il est son propre antidote. Remus, j'aimerais vous dire deux mots en privé.

**10. Soliloque.**

- Pads ? C'est moi, Moony, tu peux ouvrir.

- ...

- Sirius, arrête de bouder et ouvre-moi, tu veux ?

- ...

- Sirius Black, on n'a jamais résolu un quiproquo amoureux par une grève de la faim. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir cette porte si tu ne veux pas que je sorte de mes gonds.

- ...

- Attends une seconde, je pose le plateau sur le palier... là. Alors, depuis trente-six heures que tu t'es cadenassé dans ta chambre, tu dois avoir réfléchi à ce qui t'arrive ?

- ...

- Si, si, je suis sûr que tu as réfléchi. Et dans le cas contraire, je suis là pour ça. Donc, reprenons cette histoire de A à Z et voyons quelle morale nous pouvons en tirer.

- ...

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, là, tu sais ? Bon, on oublie la morale et on regarde les faits en face. Le fait est, Sirius, que je t'ai vu changer davantage ces trois dernières semaines que depuis trois ans que je t'ai retrouvé.

- ...

- Je t'ai vu redevenir vivant. Le jour où tu as proposé qu'on forme les Cybermaraudeurs avec Harry et Noir Désir pour lancer des canulars sur le web, j'ai eu l'impression que douze ans de souffrances étaient abolis (je maintiens mon veto, cela dit). Je ne te cache pas que cette histoire de MagicMeetic me laissait plutôt dubitatif, mais ce soir-là, j'ai compris que quelqu'un te rendait véritablement heureux.

- ...

- Tu m'excuses, je viens de boire ton verre d'eau. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Et maintenant tout a changé, tu n'es plus heureux, trois semaines d'échanges valent néant et rien ne s'est produit dans ta vie parce que ton correspondant s'appelle Severus Snape. Que vas-tu faire, Sirius ? Me forcer à te jeter un sort d'oubliette ?

- ...

- Parce que sinon, il faudra que tu choisisses quels sont les mots qui disent la vérité. Ceux que vous vous êtes écrit à coeur ouvert pendant ces trois semaines, ou les pauvres vieilles injures, la vieille rengaine que vous activez dès que vous êtes en présence l'un de l'autre.

- ...

- Tu peux revenir à la rengaine si tu le désires, Sirius. Personne ici ne t'ôtera ta liberté de parole. Mais chaque fois que tu l'insulteras, maintenant, tu te rappelleras les autres mots, ceux qui te faisaient du bien. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je parie qu'en réalité, au fond de toi-même, tu l'avais reconnu. Je parie que la rengaine n'a jamais été pour vous qu'un moyen de faire durer l'échange jusqu'au jour où vous seriez capables de vous parler sur un autre ton, et... ah quand même !

- Moony, il faut que tu m'aides. Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de me connecter et que la bécane me refuse l'accès à Internet. Je ne sais pas sur quel marché noir Fletcher s'est procuré son disque d'installation mais il devrait changer de fournisseur. Tu veux bien aller m'acheter une livebox ?

**11. Coda.**

**Membres en ligne : **Gaydog34, Gus le Magnifique, Luscious Male, Noir Désir, Popochouquette, Regard Folichon.

Gaydog34 : Désir ?

G : Désir, c'est moi, sors de l'ombre.

G : Severus, le serveur indique que tu es en ligne. Veux-tu bien répondre immédiatement.

Noir Désir : Toujours aussi réfléchi dans tes initiatives, B. Rien ne nous dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas trouvé un sort pour retracer les adresses IP.

G : Je doute qu'il partage ton intérêt pour les dernières technologies moldues.

ND : Tu ne l'as pas vu tester son four à micro-ondes sur Queudver la semaine dernière.

G : Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Tu es donc résolu à me rendre heureux, Sev ?

ND : Va crever.

G : Non, non, le ton n'y est plus. C'est toi qui parle mais c'est Désir que j'entends. Allez, tombe le masque et dis-moi tout.

ND : Tu as vraiment le gène de la métaphore, B. En ce qui me concerne, « tombe le masque » vient ou trop tard, ou trop tôt.

G : Ecoute, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que j'allais t'écrire et maintenant que je suis devant mon clavier, je ne trouve plus mes mots.

ND : Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les souffleurs.

G : Rah, Sev, fais pas chier. Pour une fois que j'ai une connexion potable, tu ne vas pas jouer les divas à distance, merde quoi !

ND : « Qu'en termes galants ces choses-là sont dites. »

G : Tu prends des guillemets pour me parler, maintenant ?

ND : « Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. »

G : Arrête avec ça. C'est énervant.

ND : J'arrête.

G : Non.

ND : Non ?

G : Non. N'arrête pas de m'écrire. S'il te plaît.

ND : S. B. m'implore ? Une petite minute, je fais une sauvegarde.

G : Severus, écoute. J'ai réfléchi, vraiment réfléchi, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai bien fait de te citer, avant-hier. Parce que ce que tu disais vaut aussi pour moi. J'ai cru malin de chercher quelqu'un à haïr quand nous avions quinze ans, l'âge où on se définit encore par son appartenance familiale. Mais quand on est un jeune con radié par ses proches, on se rabat sur la solution inverse et on se choisit un ennemi pour savoir qui on est. Et l'ennemi devient si important. Il t'entre dans le sang, Severus, et il ne te sort plus de l'esprit, tu le chasses de jour et la nuit tu le revois, ce corps que tu as aidé à dénuder, cette bouche humide sous l'insulte, et quand le sang te monte au ventre, tu te réjouis de le haïr autant. Et plus tard tu y repenses encore, douze ans durant, parce que c'est le seul souvenir qui tienne aux tripes, fort comme la vengeance, même si tu t'es trouvé un autre ennemi entre-temps. Et quand tu revois le premier, c'est le soulagement : il existe donc je vais pouvoir me remettre à le haïr, je le hais donc j'existe... Un sentiment si pur qu'il traverse douze ans de néant, Severus, je croyais avoir un nom pour ça et le nom m'échappe. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est merci pour trois semaines inoubliables. Oh, et continue de m'insulter tant que tu veux, parce que tu es foutrement sexy quand tu te mets en colère.

Voilà, c'est dit, libre à toi d'éteindre ton ordinateur. Ou de booker cette salle privée au Chaudron Baveur si elle est encore disponible.

ND : Non.

G : Non ?

ND : Non. Si tu veux que notre dialogue se poursuive, il va falloir apprendre à me laisser le dernier mot. Je te veux nu dans ta baignoire d'ici dix minutes montre en main, avec les sels de bain à l'ylang-ylang, les bougies et les disques de Queen. Je me charge du whisky. Et si tu m'as menti au sujet de l'ylang-ylang, je ne t'adresserai plus la parole que de vive voix.

G : Je ne t'ai jamais menti que sur mon nom, Severus, et je t'attends de pied ferme. Pas que le pied, d'ailleurs. Hé hé.

ND : Oh Sirius. Oh Merlin, Morgane, Lilith et Lucifer. _Over and out._

**12. Profil (ter).**

Chocolou. Homme 34 ans, bi, châtain gris, yeux ambrés. Un mètre soixante-douze, frêle mais tenace. Je ne prenais pas ce site très au sérieux jusqu'à présent, mais un incident récent m'a convaincu de venir y tenter ma chance. Je cherche un ou une partenaire pour la vie, qui comprendra que je fasse retraite trois jours par mois pour méditer sur les vicissitudes de l'existence. Lunatiques s'abstenir, désargentés bienvenus.

Qualités : patient, érudit, loyal. Hobbies : bibliophilie, confiserie, défense contre les forces du mal.

FIN

(1) Vous les reconnaissez ? Il semblerait que Sirius ne soit pas le seul sorcier à chercher l'âme sœur sur Internet... « Nymphodora » est un emprunt à Lady Cecilia Cornwell, grâces lui soient rendues.

Un petit PM pour souhaiter bon anniversaire à Oceano Nox si vous la connaissez... et une petite rev' à l'auteure pour lui faire sa fête ?


End file.
